I love you Lola
by suburbandude1513
Summary: Dustin has a crush on Lola, but she is dating Vince. Dustin is leaving all kinds of hints and he wants to ask her out to Spring Fling Dance. Who will she choose?


This is my second story. I hope all of you like it. It's about Dustin, like his fellow classmates like Lola, but she is dating Vince. Dustin would do anything to get Lola to kiss him. But will he go to the extremes? DA DA DA DA DUN DA DA DA DUN!

"Hey Vince." Lola said while walking to the football field where Vince was.

"Sup sweet stuff." Vince replied.

"Aww you're so sweet." She said while blushing.

"Let's see how much you care about me." Vince said in a guy flirtatious way.

They Kiss

Secretly Dustin was watching Lola under the stands.

"I can't I'm losing Lola to that Football jerk." Dustin whispered to himself, "but I'm still getting that kiss."

Back with Vince and Lola

"Soooo my roommates are going to be gone this weekend, and maybe we could…….you know." Vince said.

"Vince, I am not going to. You are so sick sometimes." Lola replied.

"Yeah……..Fine then how about dinner at Sushi rox on Saturday at sevinish?" Vince asked.

"YEAH!! I mean sure, seems fun." Lola said excitedly.

"Cool, see you seven." Vince said

"Yeah." Lola said blushing.

Vince leans in and kisses her on the cheek

Dustin peers at what happened and gave an angry smile.

"SHE WILL BE MINE!" Dustin whispered while being angry.

After that Lola runs all the way across campus in high heels back to her dorm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Lola screamed happily.

"What is wrong with you?" Zoey asked looking away from her pear laptop.

"Yeah, you made me mix the citric acid with the zimtonion syrup." Quinn said while lifting her goggles off her eyes and rising up from the floor and her chemistry set.

"Okay Quinn, SPEAK ENGLISH." Lola said while hanging onto her shoulders.

"FINE, It's sciency stuff so you could never understand." Quinn stated.

"Ok, so whatever Lola tell us what you're so whooped up about?" asked Zoey.

"Ok, so you know that I've been dating Vince." Lola replied.

"YES, we all know that you and Vince have been boyfriend and girlfriend for 7 months." Zoey said.

"Well it's not a big deal we're just having a date at Sushi Rox on Saturday at 7:00." Lola said about to burst from all the happiness.

"And?? That's the surprising news?" Quinn asked.

"No. It's not quite. The real surprising new is he asked me if we wanted to do it." Lola replied.

Zoey and Quinn's were really shocked and they both said: "Well what did you say?"

"I said, No." Lola said.

No?" Quinn asked.

"Yes." Lola stated.

"Yes?" Zoey asked.

"NO HE SAID NO!" Lola said getting angry.

And again Dustin followed Lola to the dorm and he heard everything. He was really shocked about what Vince wanted to do with Lola. /when they were done talking it was 5:00. So he decided to head to his dorm. He was stepping down from the bush, but he tripped on a vine and screamed with pain.

"What was that" Zoey asked.

"I don't know." Quinn said looking at the window. "I think it came from the window.

Lola walked up to the window and saw a little blonde boy on the grass stuck to a vine.

"DUSTIN." Lola said with a shocked voice.

"Hey" Dustin said nervously.

Zoey and Quinn run quickly to the window and said: "Dustin, how much did you hear?"

"I heard…….well………um………everything." He said sadly.

"WHAT!" Lola said putting her hands on her hips. "Why were you even out here?"

"Just hanging." He said getting more comfortable being attached to a vine.

"I know why he was here." She said looking at Lola and Zoey then looking at Dustin slyly, "You like Lola."

"Well, I just wanted to check everyone's plants." Dustin said trying not to smile from his lie.

"RIGHT." Lola said sarcastically, "you just go back to your dorm and pretend that this never happened."

"Okay." He replied.

He finally got up from the vine, but his pants were caught with the vine so he was only in a tee-shirt and tidy whities. Lola started to laugh and so did Quinn. Dustin was really embarrassed so he ran while trying to cover up his underwear.

While Lola was closing the door she said: "Your brother is funny and a cute kid."

Back with Dustin in his dorm

_Dustin's P.O.V._

_I acted like such an idiot in front of Lola_

_Why would she like me_

_She likes Vince and going on a date on Saturday at 7:00_

_I really liked that shirt _

_When she opened the window I could see some of her belly button_

_She is mega hot in anything._

_I HAVE A CRUSH ON LOLA MARTINEZ_

_You could say I have a little crush_

_But I call it LOVE!_

What will dustin do

Will he get Lola

What will Vince do?

PLEASE R&R


End file.
